


Diabolik lovers: Dark Little Angel

by Grim_Angel_Reaper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, I Don't Even Know, I can't think of anymore tags, Kissing, Romance, They have some really weird tag options to choose from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_Angel_Reaper/pseuds/Grim_Angel_Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Yui had a adopted younger sister, and they went to the Sakamaki/Mukami house hold together? What is so bad about Yui's sister's past that she that she wont talk about it.. or talk at all? OC x ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have this story under my Fanfiction.net account

**Please review!**

**Anyway... On ward Kevin!**

* * *

OC info

Name ...

First: Adreanna Angelette

Middle: Jay

Last: Komori

Appearence: Blonde hair naturally, but dyed mid night blue that reaches just past midback. Brown eyes, but blind in left eye, 5"2

Age:15 close to 16

Personality:

Adreanna is a very closed of person.. who for the most part hates being around people but she hides the fact rather well. She hate to talk about her past, and because of it is a mute. Adreanna is intelligent, short tempered, and mysterious.

Note: Adreanna Angeletta means Dark Little Angel

* * *

Chapter 1

**Adreanna POV**

I turn my headphones up all the way in attempt to block out Yui's constent babbling. Even arfter six months of staying with her and her father she is still trying to reach out to me. I can't tell if she is stuborn or just plain stupid, my money is on the second option. She is the reason we blonde have a rep of being total air heads, maybe that is one of the reasons I dye my hair.

I still can believe that we are being sent to live with Yui's distant relatives while Yui's father is going over seas. The worst part is that I will probably have to spend time with her...That is what I dread, I don't like to be around people.

Yui and I might be siblings be law... but she is not my sister...and she never will be.

Third Person POV

After Yui knocked on the door it opened by itself, _that's not creepy at all,_ Adreanna sarcastically thought to herself. She would have stayed back for a few seconds..but it was pouring rain and she was getting soaked.

"Hello? is anyone here?" Yui called out, _Damn she is noisy I wish she would just shut up for once,_ Adreanna thinks _._ Yui spots someone in the corner sleeping on the couch and walks over to them...Adreanna hangs back, something here feels off. "Exuse me?" Yui says to the sleeping person, she touches his hand "oh, your cold" she puts her ear to his chest. "He's got no pulse!" she shouts at Adreanna, and starts to panic, while the younger girl watchs her with a bored expression plastered on her face.

The boy on the couch suddenly sits up snatching Yui's cell out of her hand, "Damn your noisy...this isn't your house so keep it down." The boy says to Yui, Adreanna is ready to praise the boy, because Yui actually shuts up. He wraps his arm around Yui's waist and pulls her down to the couch in one swift movement, "What a-are you d-doing?!" Yui exclaims. The boy smiles darkly not taking his eyes off Yui's neck, "I am about to take you" he says, "Adreanna help!" She shouts at the younger girl who is currantly writting on her note pad, before she flips it around, _Why would I help you. It's your fault for getting in his face...By the way brownie points to the dude for getting you to shut up for 10 whole seconds_ is what the paper read. For the first time the boy looked at the other girl in the room, he raised his eyebrow when he saw that she was using a note pad to communicate. Then a voice interupted his thoughts "Ayato, how many times have I told you to take such activities to your room." the voice said with obvious irritation, Adreanna turned to see a red eyed man with glasses and dark purple hair towering over her, but he was currantly distracted by what was going on, on the couch to even glance at the younger girl. "Damn, it's you Riji you always spoil my fun" the boy called Ayato scoffed. "Who are you?" Riji asked Yui, still not noticing the young girls persents, not that she cared either way. Yui quickly untangled herself from the boy and ran up to Riji, "I am Yui and this is my sister, we are suposed to be staying with your family. Then he attacked me out of no where" she said, _out of no where your kidding right, you were practicly on top of him!_ Adreanna thought. "I was not informed about us having guests, please follow me and we will sort this matter out" he said his voice demanding respect. Both girls followed him silently, Yui was quacking in her boots while Adreanna was stight up bored.

Riji stopped infront of a pair of double doors, he waited a moment before opening them. The space appeared to be a ballroom convered into a living room, with all different types of furniture. There were nine boys gathered in the room (not including Riji),they instantly perked up when they saw the girls... or rather just Yui...For some reason no one could sense the second girls presents at all, but Yui's was strong and fearing, something they liked with human girls.

Riji gestured for the girls to sit, Yui did but Adreanna stood observing each boy and noting small things about them. For instance the boy with purple hair and eyes to match held a teddy bear who he was whispering to.. Yes she found it weird but she knew that it was a way for the boy to feel as though he wasn't alone...Something she felt quite often.

"Does anyone know about us having new arrivles?" Riji asks everyone

"That man called a few days ago saying 'we have guests coming and they are to be treated with respect, also you can not kill them'" said a boy with blonde hair who was laying on the couch with his eyes closed and headphones in. "Why didn't you say something sooner, dead beat" Riji snapped at him. The blonde simply ignored him and turned so his back was facing him, Riji pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, _a sign of irritation_ Adreanna thought adding it to her mental notes.

"It seems there is no mix up allow us to intorduce our selves. That is the oldest son Shu he said pointing to the blonde. I am the second son Riji. Then the triplets Ayato, Laito, and Kanato" he said pointing at the red headed boy with green eyes, who had attacked Yui earlier, the boy with purple hair (Kanato), and a boy who looked alot like Ayato but with longer hair and a fedora. "The last biological son Subaru" Riji said pointing to a white haired boy with red eyes, his face not hiding the fact that he was pissed. "Then we have the oldest adopted son Ruki." Pointing to a boy with silver blue eyes and black hair that was silver at the tips,"the second adopted son Kou". A blonde boy with one blue eye and one red eye, "third is Yuma". Light blue eyes and brown hair that was blonde at the tips, "and the last adopted son Azusa" Riji said pointing to a boy with black hair that was lighter at the tips and sad blue eyes.

Laito in a flash was behind where Yui was sitting, without a word he bent down and licked her cheek, Yui shrieked making Adreanna cringe. "You taste very sweet", he whispered in her ear but was loud enough for Adreanna to hear, she raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Let me have a taste" Kanato whined, before licking Yui's ear, Yui of course squeaked, trying to squirm away."I am s-sorry but I th-think it's best, that my sister and I leave" she said trying and failing to not seem scared.

It was then that the boys saw the girl, who was leaning agenst the door way, cocking her head at her fumbling exuse of a sister. It was obvious that she was younger that Yui, but the air about her made her seem like she knew things far beyond any one of her years should know. Her dark brown eyes cold and emotionless as their gazed pierced her older sister, making her more scared of her than the perv. boys in the room."Oh ya ,that man also said that we are not allowed to harm the younger one in any way,including drinking her blood, or else you will be punished accordingly." "Lets go" Yui finally said after a few moments of silence, but she tripped on the floor and scrapped her knee...it was bleeding. She turned back to see all the boys staring at her with hungry glowing eyes. "Vampires!" She yelled, pulling out her cross infront of her, Adreanna faced palmed at this, holding out her note pad scolding Yui. _If you think that cross is going to work on them then your even dumber then I thought_ it said, Yui stood up quickly and started to run "let's get out of here"she exclaimed, pushing the doors open expecting her sister to follow, not turning around to see if she did...she didn't.

Instead she wrote on the note pad before walking up to Riji and showing it to him and everyone else in the room..who didn't go after Yui. (Shu, Riji, Subaru,Ruki, Yuma, Kou, Azusa were still in the room) _Please exuse Yui she's an idiot, my name is Adreanna Angeletta Jay Komori, please call me Anna._ All of the boys were surprised that she didn't run down the hall scearming like her sister did, if anything she seemed bored with the idea that they were vampires. She stuck out her hand, Riji took it and they shook as if they had an understanding, "this is boring I am leaving" Subaru stood up and left in a flash. " Aren't you scared of us?" Yuma said almost exasperated, Anna held up her finger signaling him to wait a moment. She took out her Ipod touch and began typing and words came out of the speaker, "to answer your question...no I am not scared of you... if you read Twilight you would know why." (the voice sounded like suri) "That was a terrible book, I mean really sparkling vampires how stupid" Kou said under his breath. Anna sighed in agreement, the boys in the room were still looking at her with a funny expression, she cocked her brow as if asking "what?" but still no words past her lips. "Why aren't you speaking you do have a tongue don't you?" Yuma asks, she goes back to typing "Yes I have a tongue...but lets just say that I didn't have the freedom of speach...and leave it at that" the computer voice said. Yuma and the other vampires in the room were interested in the young girl that stood before them was fearless, that was obvious she also seemed intelligent. But her aura is what really were curious about, it was dark and tortured, they were drawn to it like moths to light.

"I assume that we will be adjusting to your schedule, which I am guessing is night, and I would like to get intergraded as soon as possible.. so if you could tell me where my room is" Anna typed, Ruki and Shu stood up "we will show you" Ruki said. Walking out Anna typed "it was nice meeting you all" looking back at the room of vampires,a soft smile on her lips brightening her face. She didn't notice how their eyes followed her, "nice meeting you 'Dark little angel'" Azusa said quietly. Anna froze turning her head slightly, _so you know french,_ she tought before giving him her smirk that sreamed dark and mysterious before walking out of the room. After she left the boys looked at eachother...yes she was very interesting...What was hidden beneath the surface of this Dark little Angel?


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna's POV:**

I fell asleep, only to wake up two hours later to a weight shifting on my bed. Still half asleep, I took the knife out from under my pillow and in an instant was on top of the person, straddling them, one hand pulling their head back by their hair, the other holding the blade to their throat.

**Shu's POV:**

Reiji had sent me to wake the new girl staying with us. I opened her door, saw her sleeping, and was immediately reminded of how tired I was. I sat down on the bed, prepared to go to sleep, and suddenly she was straddling me with a knife at my throat and her eyes half-lidded, pupils vertical slits like a cat's, breathing heavily.

She blinked a couple of times, took a few seconds to fully wake up, and realized exactly what kind of position we were in. The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, they were back to normal.

"Well, at least now I can tell Reiji I'm not the only person who hates being woken up... not that it'll matter to him, with your being human and all..." I muttered under my breath, wondering if I could really use the word "human" to describe her after that. Her face looked almost apologetic for a brief second. The vacant stare quickly reappeared, leaving her once again with her usual blank-slate face. She quietly turned away from me and tucked the knife back under her pillow.

I started to say something about weapons not being allowed, but someone knocked on the door and Anna answered it wordlessly, as she did everything else. My younger brother stood in the doorway, a girl's school uniform in hand. She reached out and took it from him.

"Be downstairs in fifteen minutes... and please, take out those monstrosities," He frowned, gesturing to her face (which was covered in piercings) before walking away. Anna turned to me and gestured out the door. I nodded and walked out so she could change.

**Anna's POV:**

After Shu left, I looked down at the uniform Reiji gave me.

'Oh, _HELL_ NO!' I thought as my nose wrinkled in disgust.

I ripped off the _two_ bows (one just _couldn't_ have been enough), chucked them into my room's trash bin, and replaced them with a royal blue tie. I stared at the skirt, debating whether or not to burn it. Sighing, I decided that changing the uniform any further wouldn't go over well with the brothers. 'They never said that I couldn't put anything on _under_ it...' I thought, smiled to myself, and reached for a pair of black leggings. Once I paired the uniform with my good black boots with three-inch heels and grabbed my usual black lace gloves, it would be acceptable enough.

I looked in the mirror and groaned. The uniform wasn't what I had hoped to achieve with the leggings, tie, and boots... but it was _way_ better than it _had_ been. I also decided then and there that there was no way in _hell_ that I was going to take out my piercings.

I pulled my headphones out as I walked down the stairs and put them around my neck for the car ride to the school (we were driving, I was sure... the boys' house was in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ ). Everyone except Ayato, Laito, Reiji, and Yui was already waiting in the entryway.

A couple of them looked at me when I entered, but, for the most part, they ignored me (thank God). The missing four entered the room moments later, Ayato practically super-glued to Yui's side. Laito saw me and walked over with his signature _"I am going to rape you"_ smirk, but I managed to maintain a neutral _"I don't give a shit"_ expression. Not that it didn't come naturally to me.

"Hello, Mime-chan, did you sleep well?" He asked in a flirty tone. Wait... " _Mime_ -chan"? What the _fuck_?!

"I slept fine... not that you actually care," I typed, brushing him off.

_~Timeskip: In the Limo~_

Reiji threw a box of cranberry juice in Yui's direction, probably knowing full well she wouldn't be able to catch it. Before it hit her, I stuck my hand out and grabbed it mid-air without even turning my attention away from my iPod. Then, I placed the juice box in Yui's lap.

"Thank you..." Yui spoke in a shaky voice that was barely above a whisper.

"No need to thank me, it is just so you do not have weak blood. Also, did I not tell you to take those out?" Reiji stated, the last part clearly meant for me. I simply stuck my tongue out at him. Yui started shaking, and I noticed that it seemed to amuse Kanato immensely.

"H-how are y-you so calm?" she asked me. A smirk crawled its way onto my face.

"They've been ordered not to harm me in any way," I type. "Don't expect any helpful sisterly advice from me."

"Who said we actually listen to orders? Yours Truly listens to _no one_!" Ayato snarled.

"You remember those brownie points I gave you last night? Congratulations, you just lost those by calling yourself that. _Anyway_ , I know you'll listen to the orders you were given because _Karlheinz_ is the one who gave them," I scoffed. Though they weren't _all_ wide-eyed and slack-jawed, it was pathetically obvious that my statement had caught the vampires off guard.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?" Kanato demanded. My smirk only grew wider and I couldn't help but let a giggle escape from my lips.

"I know that name because I know him personally. In fact, he was the one who asked me if I wanted to live with his sons for the time being. Only until my family comes to get me in a few months though, of course..." I explained.

"I thought your family was dead..." Yui stammered. I sighed in annoyance.

"My mother is... and my father... well, he's as good as dead,"

"I thought you two were sisters," Kou's accusation was like a written excuse for a facepalm. We are _nothing_ alike.

"Actually, Anna is adopted," Yui said quietly. _Great_ , Yui, do you want to tell them anything _else_ that they really don't give a damn about? I glared at her and she looked down at her knees. Jeez, she was still trembling from earlier, the wimp.

"Do yourself a favor and relax a little. They've been ordered not to kill you, and to be honest... being fed on isn't that bad," I typed out.

"Wait... how would you know?" she asked. I loosened the tie around my neck, undid the first few buttons of my undershirt, and pulled the fabric aside to reveal my collar bone... which was covered in scars from old bite marks. Yui's eyes widened in what I guessed to be a mixture of surprise and fear. "Where d-d-did you g-get _those_?"

"Not like I want to go into detail... but I have a friend who just so happens to be a vampire, and I was at his place on the night of a full moon. You're wondering why I didn't freak out last night when I figured out that they were vampires, and why I'm not shaking like a leaf right now? It's because I've been around their kind for a good while," I fixed my shirt and noticed that everyone's attention was on me. Great.

"Adreanna," Reiji cleared his throat after a few seconds of awkward silence. "I do not want you causing any fuss like you have been known to do in the past. You represent our household now, so if you misbehave you _will_ be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"So... you've seen my school record, I take it. I make no guarantees about what'll happen if I'm provoked..."

The limo pulled up to the school (a fucking _fancy_ -ass school if I had ever seen one) a few minutes after that. Yui was instantly on the sidewalk outside of the night school, eager to be away from the vampires and obviously not comforted by my earlier suggestions. The rest of us got out of the limo and Reiji handed me and Yui our schedules, glaring at me as he did so. My first class was with Yuma and Laito, so I quickly detached myself from the rest of the group and walked briskly to my first class. I really didn't want to spend any more time with Laito than absolutely necessary, so I stood by the classroom's entrance, knowing my chances of escape would be better there should either vampire choose to jump me before class.

Laito and Yuma walked down the hallway. Laito paused a few feet away from the entrance to shamelessly flirt with a couple of girls and Yuma just went straight to his desk to glare out the window. At least it didn't look as if I'd be bothered by them. Class went by without any problems. The teacher was bright enough to realize that I really wasn't the _'stand in front of class to introduce yourself'_ type, so he just muttered something under his breath and pointed to an empty desk near the door. I caught enough of the teacher's lecture to figure out that the class was a challenging math course, but didn't care enough to really pay attention.

During lunch, I ate on the roof and stared up the stars. I put in my ear buds, started to play music, and almost drifted off as I waited for the bell to ring.

After school, I put my things in my locker and started heading toward the entrance. Two girls stopped me, both scowling.

"Do you think you're better then us just because you get to hang out with the Sakamaki and Makumi brothers?" one girl starts. "Well, you're _not_!"

"What are you taking about?" I nonchalantly let my fingers do the talking.

"Don't play stupid, you little bitch mute! We saw you walking with them... _I_ heard you even _live_ with them!" the other snarled.

"Yeah, I live with them... what's it to you? They aren't all that great. They're just a bunch a guys,"

"How dare you say that! They aren't just a bunch of guys! They're the hottest guys in the _whole school_ and you're treating it like it's _nothing_?" Great, they're _fangirls_. This is such bullshit.

"That's because it _is_ nothing, they are a bunch of guys who have really big egos because of girls like you,"

"That's _it_!"A fist flew at my face faster then I knew I could dodge. Oh, my God. They're fucking _violent_ fangirls. Just my luck.

**Third Person POV (Nobody's POV):**

Everyone was waiting by the car for Reiji, Ruki, and Anna. They were already fifteen minutes late and Subaru was getting irritable. Just when he looked about ready to blow his top, Ruki came out of the school building, followed by Reiji. Finally, Anna, whose head was lowered in a way so her hair fell over her face, stomped out of the school building.

"What took you so long?"Laito pouted, leaning agents the car.

"Why don't you ask Anna?" Ruki grumbled under his breath as he passed Laito. The vampire got into the car and slammed the door hard enough shut behind him that the glass windows of the limo shook.

"We will discuss this at home, and don't think you won't get punished for your actions," Reiji growled at the bluenette girl, who frowned, but nodded after a second.

_~Timeskip: At the Mansion~_

"So… what did Mime-chan do that was so bad?" Laito asked as soon as everyone had gathered in the main entryway. Reiji opened a file and began to read off of it.

"Five bruised ribs… a broken nose… three missing teeth… and a broken jaw" he states pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"What are you reading, Tableware Otaku?" Ayato asked.

"This is the damage that Anna caused today, on her _first day of school_ ," Reiji's voice was rigid and tense. Everyone's attention turned to the small girl who had only hours ago seemed so… _incapable_ of doing _anything_ like that. Anna couldn't help but smile to herself, and a few teeth showed through the locks of hair. She really had taught those girls a lesson, and didn't feel guilty in the slightest.

"Anna, why did you do it?" Yui asked, heartbroken. The blue-haired girl lifted her head up to face her adopted sister and the hair fell away from her face to reveal a large bruise from the top of her brow bone, across her temple, and down to her cheek. There was no doubt that her eye would be swollen shut tomorrow. Yui gasped, but Anna shrugged as if the injury was nothing and took out a pad of paper.

"I told you. I can't make any guarantees if I'm provoked,"

"And how did those girls provoke you?" Ruki asked calmly.

"They said that I was a bitch, punched me in the face, then did _this_ ," Anna pulled out her iPod and set in on the table. The device was now nothing more than a pathetic hunk of metal, smashed nearly to pieces. "Did you honestly expect me to just sit there and do nothing? Sorry, I'm not like that."

"Very well, but I have one question," Ruki frowned. "How did you do it? Those girls aren't human, and you sent them both to the hospital."

"I have my ways," she wrote, wearing a smirk that could rival… no… _beat_ Laito's.

Reiji was losing his patience. "As I cannot use my _preferred_ method of punishment, you will repaint the entire left wing hallway this weekend."

Anna huffed, but otherwise did nothing to object before standing up to leave. She was stopped before she reached the exit by a hand that seemed to have appeared on her shoulder out of thin air. She turned to face Ruki, who was glaring daggers at her.

"We're having our monthly dinner party tonight, so be in the dining hall in an hour," he demanded.

Anna climbed up the staircase and walked down a hallway to her room. Once she had shut (and locked, though it probably didn't matter to the vampires) the door behind her, Anna gazed into the mirror and took in the damage that the girls at school had done. Sighing, she took the colored contact from her eye, knowing she should do it before it swelled shut. Anna looked in the mirror once more. A face that she was all too familiar with looked back—a face that showed all the things she kept hidden, like sorrow, anger, hatred, and the one she disliked the most... _fear_.

Her left eye was white from the damage that happened to it, what _he_ had done to it...

She forced the memories away, covered the eye with her hair, and got ready for dinner.

Anna made her way to the dining room, but was stopped just before she reached it by Reiji. She cocked her brow at him, daring him to say something.

"I may have tolerated those… _things_ in your face this morning, but I am at my wit's end after your actions today. Now, go and take those out, or you won't get dinner," he demanded, pointing his finger back at the way she had come in.

Ten minutes later, the blue-haired girl walked back in, head still lowered so no one could see her face. She felt so exposed without her piercings and hated it. Anna took the seat in between Yuma and Shu, with Yui sitting across from her. Yui was picking at her food, frowning down at her plate.

"Why don't I feed you, Bitch-chan?" Laito said once he noticed Yui's hesitation. The ginger got up from his seat, but stopped as a blade landed only centimeters from his head. Everyone's attention was now on the knife... or rather, its thrower. Anna's arm was still in the throwing position, a slightly irritated glare quickly becoming an unwelcome deviation from her usual blank expression.

"I don't want to see a revolting display like that while I'm eating, so please, stay seated," her notepad said.

The meal went on as if nothing happened, yet some of the boys continued to stare at the young girl. Who was she, exactly? She was trained in combat— _that_ much was clear from the damage she had done to those girls—and skilled in knife throwing, like an assassin or human weapon... and _that_ was not even taking into account the fact that she knew Karlheinz... yes, this girl was interesting to say the least…

After dinner, Anna walked over to where Laito was seated and pulled the knife that was still lodged in his chair without even waiting for him to get up first. She lifted her skirt, which revealed that she had several dozen throwing knives strapped into her thighs. Anna placed the blade back in its holster.

"What are you, an assassin?" Yuma commented. Anna looked up unintentionally and a few of the boys stared. Without her piercings there to cover her face she, was quite attractive to them.

"Wow, Mime-chan's a beauty, isn't she?" Laito chuckled. Anna lowered her head again and made her way toward the exit. For the fifteenth time that day, a hand reached out and grabbed her before she could reach the door, and Anna turned to glare at Reiji, cold brown eyes meeting deep red ones.

"I'll take a look at your eye, if you'll follow me," Riji offered... more like _commanded_.

In Reiji's lab, Anna took a seat on a steel table while Riji walked around the room, picking up a few things while muttering something about how mortals were such a pain. 'Well I didn't _ask_ to be here!' Anna thought. Reiji walked over to Anna, moved the hair away from her eye, and revealed the large bruise.

"Open your eye." he commanded. Anna flinched; she didn't like when people saw her eye. It would raise questions, which would lead to answers, and answers would bring them closer to the truth...

"I said 'open your eye'. Are you too incompetent to follow simple commands?" Reiji asked, irritated. After a few moments Anna hesitantly opened her eye. Riji stared at the white eye. The colored one briefly showed an emotion that looked like pain, but it came and went so fast that Reiji was left thinking that he had imagined it.

After examining the sightless eye, Anna made her way back to her room, unaware of the red eyes that followed her out the door.

Reiji couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the young "little angel" that had left her half blind.

On her way back to her room, Anna saw Yui staggering through the hallway, one of her hands clutching her neck. Anna couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the blonde… no, it was more like pity. Without thinking, she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into her room. Anna pushed Yui onto her bed and forced her sister's hand away from her neck, revealing the new bite mark that was still bleeding. Anna walked to the sink, grabbed a towel, cleaned the wound, and put a band aid over it.

"Thank y-you," Yui said in a weak voice. Anna nodded in response and tossed Yui a box of crackers that she had stolen from the Sakamaki's kitchen. The blonde stared her sister, confused.

"You could pass out if you don't eat, especially after losing blood," Anna's notepad read. Yui nodded and took a few crackers from the box. Once Yui had eaten a few, Anna tossed Yui a perfume bottle.

"Fragrances will make you smell less appealing. They irritate vampires' noses. Spray it on your neck and the guys should give you some space,"

"Thank you, Adreanna," Yui said, her voice still small. She walked toward the door before turning back to face to the bluenette girl with a small smile. "I mean it. And… you look really nice without your piercings. Maybe you should take them out more often…"

Yui walked out after that, leaving Anna alone. Anna got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, put a pair of pajamas on, and when she came back to her room she found Shu sleeping on her bed. She walked up to him and poked his face. His eyes opened slightly and Shu stared at the girl sleepily.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" he grumbled and turned over. Too lazy to deal with the vampire in her bed, Anna grabbed her pillow and set up on the floor.

She fell asleep quickly.

_Suddenly, Anna was back in her childhood bedroom. She was looking at herself in the mirror and wore a black dress with matching shoes. It was what she had worn to her mother's funeral._

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" a familiar voice shouted._

He _appeared. The person she despised above all else walked towards her, a belt in his left hand. Anna knew all too well what would happen next..._

Anna woke up in a cold sweat.

The nightmares were back...


End file.
